Seaside Hill Chills
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: Waluigi and Bowser Jr. deduct that an evil wizard covered the tropical Seaside Hill with snow. Now the two must get to the bottom of this... by heading downhill in the snow, of course.
1. Chapter 1

**Waluigi And Bowser Jr. In...**

**Seaside Hill Chills**

**By Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus**

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: It be freezing in Seaside Hill... and yes, even though the level is from Sonic Heroes, the two main characters for this fanfic have been there. So deal with it.

Disclaimer: Waluigi and Bowser Jr. belong Nintendo. PSeaside Hill belongs to SEGA and Sonic Team.

* * *

Seaside Hill. So beautiful. So peaceful. So serene. Yet something didn't feel right... why was that?

"Because it's too damn cold, that's why!" A red colored Eggpawn admitted, holding his arms together as he sneezed, resulting in an explosion.

Waluigi and Bowser Jr. looked around as snow covered the beautiful tropical beach. It was surprising considering how hot and nice the beach was, but this must have been the work of an evil wizard.

"Well, Junior, looks like it's another adventure!" Waluigi stated with a grin on his determined face.

Bowser Jr. groaned as he wrapped his arms behind his head. "Are we really going to do this, Waluigi?" Bowser Jr. had no time to get his answer, as Waluigi grabbed him and then jumped on a yellow snowboard, heading down the snow covered hill.

"Yee haw! Bonus points for style!" Waluigi exclaimed as he went off the ramp, doing several poses in mid air as he held Bowser Jr. in his arm. Upon landign back on the yellow snowboard, he drifted towards the right, rounding around the left bank as he pushed several Egg Pawns out of the way. Bowser Jr. squeezed out of Waluigi's grip, landing back in the snow as he started sliding down on his back, failing to get backup. Waluigi went off a bigger ramp again, doing several more poses... only to crash into the right checker covered wal and land face first in the snow after tumbling downwards for several seconds. Bowser Jr. noticed this and retreated into his spiky green shell, hurdling toward Waluigi and smashing him back into mid air.


	2. Chapter 2

Waluigi was in mid air, screaming as he flailed his long, lanky arms about, while Bowser Jr. was sliding down the hill inside the comfort of his green spiky shell, spinning around the right bend and then snaking in between the incoming left-right-left-left-right bends. Bowser Jr. quickly popped his head out to see Waluigi holding onto the grassy cliff edge of one of the hills nearby, not seeing that he was going straight off a ramp. Bowser Jr. looked down and gawked as he popped his head back into his shell, roughly landing in the snow as he was heading downwards at an incredible fast pace.

Waluigi watched as Bowser Jr. headed downward, only to be blasted off the edge of the hill's cliff by three red hovering egg pawns, which fired off orange blasts. Walugii screamed as he tumbled down in the snow, rolling downhill so fast that he morphed into a snowball. Not turning on the right bend, he went right into the air and came crashing down on five quiet egg pawns doing absolutely nothing, crushing them into bits as Waluigi landed on his face. Waluigi groaned in pain.

Bowser Jr. was out of the snow and onto the slippery frozen ice, which froze the salty sea water by Seaside Hill. As Bowser Jr. stood up, he felt his feet slipping as he screamed in shock, spinning around as he couldn't control himself. He then fell on his back, which caused a crack in the ice, causing him to fall right into the shockingly freezing water, causing him to propel several stories high in the sky as he yelped in pain, his yellowish body all light blue from the cold water. He came crashing down, back into the water as his body rammed right through the thick ice, not having enough strength to pull himself back up.


	3. Chapter 3

Waluigi woke up, rubbing the back of his head as he sat up, moaning in pain. Shaking his head, the tall lanky man got back to his feet, pulling up his dark purple overalls as he dusted his hands together and dashed towards the western direction in the steep snow, which was wearing down his speed.

Bowser Jr. was still sinking further and further in the cold salty water, being knocked out as he could barely keep himself conscious. A gigantic purple eel gobbled the reptilian up, heading down deep into the water. Bowser Jr. made to effort to wake himself up as he ricocheted inside the eel's mouth.

As Waluigi made it onto the snowy shore, several eggpawns piled on top of him. Waluigi emerged with his Whirluigi technique, heading into the water as he looked down, to see several crabs pulling him into the water. Waluigi screamed as he was being pulled into the depths of the water, dragged down as air bubbles started to appear. The seven eggpawns got up and noticed this, pointing and laughing at the bubbles as Waluigi screamed, unable to break free from the crabs' pointy clutches.


	4. Chapter 4

Waluigi groaned, waking up as he stood up. He tried moving, but he was strapped to the back of a large boulder. He continued struggling, but he then stopped as he witnessed three bluish colored eggpawns laughing at him. Waluigi tried kicking, but failed as an old bluish picle man in a green robe approached, pointing at Waluigi and laughing as he shortly afterwards wheezed.

"Ha! You thought you'd be able to deal with my magic, 'eh?" The old wizard teased as he was barely able to move his left arm, trying to point at Waluigi, "Too bad for you that I got my entire forces of evil at work up in Seaside Hill."

Waluigi growled as he tried to break free, but a snap from the old man's back was enough to have the three eggpawns firing missiles at Waluigi. Waluigi moaned in pain as he succumbed to the damages, the old man smirking.

"Good. Keep him old, weary, and tired out until I come back," The old wizard stated as he very slowly left the room.

Waluigi continued glaring at the three eggpawns as they all continued laughing at him, when suddenly, the ceiling began crumbling, the room shaking as a spiky green colored shell ricocheted around the entire area. The three eggpawns were instantly destroyed upon contact, and out of the shell emerged Bowser Jr., more fiesty than ever before.

"Let's get out of here now while we still have the chance!" Bowser Jr. stated as he slashed the vines off Waluigi, freeing the tall lanky man.

Waluigi triumphally exclaimed as he high fived Bowser Jr., the two getting into a fighting pose as the background randomly exploded in a fiery, red-yellow fashion.


End file.
